Heaven Shall Bless Us
by kissmesoftlytillidie
Summary: Based off a dream. Rebekah is entrenched in a war against magic and the people who live by it. As she fights for the survival of her spirit friends, what keeps her strong? Has throwing up, dead bodies, and suggestion of romance.


She looked out at the road, from the small window at the end of the police cart. It was more of a box, but as she sat there in between the two see-through men, she seemed so at peace. The person in handcuffs across from her had to ask her why she was calm, and why she was there at all.

"I don't know why I decided to harbor fugitives." she started. "But two great kings such as Dartz and Yami had been reduced to fugitives from anti-magick laws. They required magic to live; they were only spirits. No one cared, so we were chased into the end of town where every thing was torn down and destroyed. We hid in the locker room of the high school, among the showers. There was a place where the walls had caved in and made a tent of plastic and concrete. Barely fitting, the two squeezed all the way to the back. I stayed near the front, looking out and trying not to tremble. They needed me!

"When everyone chasing us had left, for the night or just giving up because we would end up dying out there anyway, I crawled back to my kings. Then and only then did I allow myself to tremble. We slept wrapped up in each other's arms for warmth, and it was comforting, even though they had a light, almost not there touch as spirits. In the morning, we moved quickly, looking for food as we went.

"'Look there, Rebekah!' Yami whispered to us, pointing.

"'Oh, Yami, a supermarket! Could there be anything left?' The magic war had made people leave so quickly that they didn't really take anything away. 'Oh, let's go, come on!' I grabbed Dartz's hand and pulled him across the rubble and tar of the street. We slid down the last pile and peeked inside.

"'Be careful, it might be dangerous,' he whispered.

"'You don't have to whisper, there's no--,' I jerked back my head and slid down the wall, pulling him down with me. Yami came and crouched next to us. 'Stay here, there's a cop, or something here. There are guns on the ground.' I put a finger to my lips and slid in the door. 'Hello,' I whispered questioningly. No one answered, so I sighed gratefully, one hand to my aching chest. Then there was a noise in reply. I spun around and there was a body sliding down the shelves of the can food aisle. I screamed, and ran out.

"I threw up. It was so shameful and frightening, but there wasn't anything in my stomach, just acid. After that it was just dry heaving. 'Rebekah, what is it?' There were comfortable, cool hands on my back and one pulling back my hair. I was shaking again, and as I leaned back against Yami, all I could do was point. Dartz quickly poked his head out of the store. 'Come on Yami, I need your help.'

"'Alright.' Yami picked me up a little and scooted me over against the wall. 'Are you going to be okay?' He sighed at my nod, and then shook his head. I didn't know what he was thinking. 'Alright, but if you are in danger, don't hide. Make as much noise as you can, so we come faster.'

"'Alright.' I curled my hands around my knees and waited for them to come out.

"'Rebekah, close your eyes please.' Yami's voice came through the wall and I did so, burying my head in my knees for a greater hiding place. 'Alright, let's go in and eat.' He picked me up by my underarms and set me on my feet, even though I would soon be taller then him.

"'I'm so hungry I could eat a camel!' Dartz complained, and Yami chuckled.

"'They don't have camels in America,' I complained. 'And I don't think we'll find any meat...' I gasped as I entered. 'Oh, is this for real!'

"'The man who died must have reconnected the power, and all the frozen food is just fine.' Dartz whispered in my ear, and I ran off squealing. I was so happy I was crying as I spun around and around down the aisles.

"'It's like a castle! We can live here forever!' I grabbed them both by the waist and hugged them tightly.

"'It's all thanks to you,' Dartz told me. 'Without you we wouldn't have made it this far,' he added and kissed me on one cheek. Yami kissed me on the other, and I blushed, running off to the frozen food.

"'Ice cream!' I shouted and ran back, carrying it over my head. 'To celebrate!' I told them, and we all laughed. It was so wonderful, so perfect, that it didn't matter that there were people chasing us around. 'Hey,' I said suddenly, 'is it okay if I prayed? I know Egyptians and Atlantians have their own gods, but God is important to me.'

"'That would be wonderful,' Dartz said, and then they both sat forward on the ground.

"'I think you've convinced us finally, to believe in your god. So I don't mind.' Yami said, and Dartz nodded. I closed my eyes and prayed, tears of questioning, sadness, happiness, and joy falling from my face.

"'Thank you Lord, for keeping us safe. Thank you, for bringing us together. Thank you, for caring for us. If we believe in you, we will always be safe.' Arms wrapped around me and lips kissed me on the cheeks again. We were safe, and together, and it felt like a family.

"There was a lot of drama after that, and we had to run away from evil men and join up with other magicks, but remembering that day makes me strong, even now, as we are captured." She smiled at him. "God will save us." He watched with awe and surprise as her neighbors kissed her on each cheek. As the one she called Yami pulled away from her, there was a crash, and they tipped over. Masked faces opened the door.

"Come on," they told the prisoners, and unlocked the handcuffs on the two humans, and then released the spells on the prisoners by wiping away the signs on their foreheads. Rebekah turned to the man.

"See, look what the lord has done for us!" she exclaimed, as she pulled herself onto her feet in the bright blue air.


End file.
